Winnie the Pooh Asks Which Witch Is Which?
Winnie the Pooh Asks Which Witch Is Which? is an upcoming Halloween film to be made by CarltonHeroes. It will appear on Halloween. Plot Winnie the Pooh and friends go to a national park (apparently named Chucklewood Park, but that’s never mentioned in this special) where Ranger Jones is keeping a watchful eye over the (talking) animals in his care. Apparently none of the other humans but the Ranger (or Jonsey, as he is also known) notices that the wildlife can speak or occasionally wear pants, but such is life. Buttons and Rusty, our young fox and bear cub, have a tendency to snoop around the human campers, much to Ranger Jones’ dismay. When the two learn about the Ranger's upcoming Halloween party they are only too eager to celebrate this strange new human holiday, woodland creature-style. Meanwhile in a dingy trailer two burglars are plotting to rob the rest of the residents blind while everyone is off at Ranger Jones' party. Do people really live in trailer parks on the edges of national parks in October? Probably. But even as a kid this community always seemed a little weird to me. The pair of burglars select their Halloween garb in which to perform their Halloween crime spree: a bear suit and a witch. That’s Witch #1. Pay attention-- there’s more coming up. The Ranger's party gets underway and we are treated to a neat musical number, apropos of nothing remotely connected to the plot, but from which our title is taken. It’s all bubbling cauldrons and jack-o-lanterns and a couple of witches (that’s Witches #2 & #3). Also in attendance at the party are a local cantankerous shop owner (Witch #4) and a random blond lady in a peaked hat (Witch #5). All of these witches play a very nominal role in the actual storyline and no one seems confused as to their identity. But some identity swapping is in the works, so bear with me. While the Ranger parties (dressed as some sort of Elton John vampire that always made my sister laugh), the aforementioned burglars snoop around, stealing a fur coat and silver teapot (those trailer park people appreciate fine things). Meanwhile Buttons and Rusty attempt to trick or treat amongst their oblivious forest friends. They get skunked by a skunk and get a bunch of acorns dropped on them by a cantankerous squirrel. Their hapless fathers are in search of the boys as well. Abner the bear wears overalls; George the fox goes au naturale, and in classic cartoon fashion, no explanation is given for this sartorial discrepancy. Everything comes to a confusing climax when Button and Rusty cross paths with the robbers, mistaking them for trick-or-treaters. At one point Rusty dons a witch’s hat, which I guess makes him Witch #6, but no one really cares. Buttons, Rusty, Abner, George, Ranger Jones, the robbers, and the locals all collide. Justice is served, peace prevails and the animals return to the forest. Trivia *Karla Kolumna, Ranger Smith, Sunset Shimmer, The Human Mane 5, Yoyo, Doc Croc, Ash Ketchum, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Togepi, Garfield, Odie, Tennessee Tuxedo, Chumley, Shy Little Kitten, Poky Little Puppy, Tip, Dash, Robin Hood, Little John, Ronald McDonald, Grimace, Sundae, Hamburglar, Tika, The McNuggets, The Fry Kids, Papa Q. Bear, Mama Bear, Brother Bear, Sister Bear, Cousin Fred, Lizzy Bruin, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Jafar, Maleficent, Team Rocket and The Evil Schemers will guest star in this Halloween film. *This film featured new versions of the songs "Let's Get Together" from The Parent Trap, "Friend Like Me" from Aladdin, "This is Halloween" from The Nightmare Before Christmas, "It's a Grand Night" from State Fair, "What Do We Care? (The Alley Cats Song)" from Tom and Jerry: The Movie, "Shiver My Timbers" from Muppet Treasure Island, "I Dreamed a Dream" from Les Miserables, "Follow Your Heart" from Thumbelina and "Down In New Orleans" (Finale) from The Princess and the Frog. *The Seven Dwarfs will make their cameo appearance during "The Dwarfs Yodel". *The battle scene featured music scores from Brother Bear, Stars Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, The Mummy, Prince Caspian, etc. *Jimmy Neutron, Cindy Vortex, Carl Wheezer, Sheen Estevez, Libby Folfax and Goddard will be captured in this film. *The film takes place after The Berenstain Bears' Adventures of Robin Hood (which explains that Papa, Mama, Bother and Sister Bear met Robin Hood and Little John) and Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony Equestria Girls (which explains that Pooh and friends met the Human Man 5). Video Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:CarltonHeroes Category:Musical Films Category:Halloween Movies Category:Mystery films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers